vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistress 9 (manga)
|-|Human form= |-|Daimon form= Summary Mistress 9 is a Daimon from the Tau Nebula, the partner and right hand of Pharaoh 90 who handed her Daimon Egg to Souichi Tomoe so she can be Vesselized into a human body in order to conduct a ritual to bring Pharaoh 90 to Earth so he can terraform the planet into a new homeworld for the Daimons. But while implanted in the body of Professor Tomoe's daughter Hotaru Tomoe, Mistress 9 did not instantly awaken until she was exposed to the light of the future's Legendary Silver Crystal. Once completely taking over Hotaru's body and taking the Silver Crystal to use its powers in place of the Tairon Crystal, feeling discomfort being inside a human body, Mistress 9 proceeds in the Death Busters' end game to bring Pharaoh 90 to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A to at least 3-C Name: Mistress 9, Messiah of Silence/Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (assumed by the Outer Guardians.) Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Physically appeared in her 20s while in Hotaru's body) Classification: Human-Daimon (interdimensional alien lifeform) hybrid, Servant of Pharaoh 90 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Vector Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Energy and Soul Drain/Absorption, Possession, Healing, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation and Age Manipulation), Hair Manipulation, spikes and elongated arms, Aura, Summoning, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation/Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Reactive Power Level, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Time/Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Fusionism (Merging with Pharaoh 90), Resistance to: Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession and Pain Manipulation (with the Taioron Crystal) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level via Powerscaling (Above the likes of Kaolinite and Germatoid, threatened all the Sailor Senshi at onceVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'') to at least '''Galaxy level' (Should scale just below Pharaoh 90, held back Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon's attacksVol. 8, Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -''), can ignore conventional durability by stealing souls 'Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Much above Kaolinite and Germatoid, scaling from Pharaoh 90) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to at least Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level to at least Galaxy level (Took a direct hit and absorbed the combined attack of Super Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, was able to merge with Pharaoh 90), power absorption makes her particularly hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Interdimensional Standard Equipment: * Taioron Crystal: A large silver crystalline pendant. It is a major asset of the Death Busters, which they use for various tasks. Pharaoh 90 had said that it was the very source of all his strength and energy. Professor Tomoe, claiming it was a family heirloom of her late mother, had given his daughter the Taioron Crystal as a necklace in order to help her relieve her repeated seizures and energize her health. : Optional Equipment: Chibiusa's Legendary Silver Crystal Intelligence: Pretty competent in the ability to utilize the world for her master's Vesselization. Weaknesses: Sometimes inhibited by Hotaru's soul until ripping her host body apart to assume her true form, the Taioron Crystal loses power overtime Feats: Show/Hide Powers * Vesselization: An ability possessed by pure Daimons, it allows them to merge into other beings for the usual purpose of adapting to an environment outside the Tau Nebula. Mistress 9 used this ability to gradually take over the body of Hotaru Tomoe. and later allowing herself to be assimilated by Pharaoh 90. * Soul/Vector Manipulation: Can Project Intangible Arms, Took the Silver Crystal and the soul at the same time.Vol. 7, Act 34 Infinity 8 "Infinite Labyrinth" 1 * Soul Removal and Absorption: Reaped the souls of the Inner Guardians. and absorbed them.Vol. 8, Act 36 Infinity 10 Infinite - Upper Atmosphere -'' * Blasts Psionic Force powerful enough to ward of all the Sailor Senshi. * Transformation/Age Acceleration: Transformed her host body into an adult. * Absorbed the Silver Crystal and utilized its power, manipulating the energy of the Silver Crystal into an attack. * Magic Negation: Depowered Super Sailor Moon back to her base Sailor Moon form.Vol. 7, ''Act 35 Infinity 9 "Infinite Labyrinth" 2 * Mistress 9 can steal up to 4 souls at once. * Inflicted time and spatial anomalies. * Earthquake Generation: Induced powerful explosions and earthquakes. * Tidal Wave Generation: Caused tides to recede and tsunamis to engulf the area. * Can revert to her Daimon Form. Her daimon form can absorb energy, even from people stronger then her. * For much of the Third Arc, Mistress 9 had the Taioran Crystal as a gift from Pharaoh 90. The Taioran Crystal can produce more light energy then Base Sailor Moon and has healing properties.Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples It should probably be specified if she is used whether she has the Taioran Crystal or not as she did not have it at the end of the arc (it was destroyed). Gallery File:Sailor Saturn Concept Art.jpg File:Tumblr_o7nhmup4tN1qczbido5_r1_540.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby (Universe)) Kirby's Profile Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirits Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Hair Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists category:Sleep Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3